Computing devices can perform various functions, such as executing applications, receiving user input, and outputting information for display. For instance, computing devices may execute applications, such as an email client, travel assistant, messaging client, and the like. An application may include one or more executable components that implement various functionality. In some distributed environments, a user computing device (e.g., a smartphone) may use a media store application to search for and install applications, which are provided by a remote computing system. Typically, when a user selects an application in the media store application to install at the user computing device, the remote computing system sends a single file that includes all of the executable components to perform all functionality of the application and the computing device must install the full application prior to being able to execute the application.